The Person That Influenced Me The Most
by xxxHellStrifexxx
Summary: Another English essay that I have to hand in to my teacher. Enjoy the story.


Life can never be predicted... Here's how my story goes...

Euphe and I were trainees in an insurance company. We both went for the interview and we both pass but there was only one spot left so we were on probation to see who was the more capable one. The only difference between us would probably be our looks and personality. I was always the confident and bold one. I had jet black hair with blue eyes. As for Euphe, she had short curly hair and brown eyes. Besides that, she likes to help people. Even though helping people is not a bad thing, I found that attitude of hers very annoying and irritating. I felt that she was being a hypocrite. Everyone got along better with me. That was possibly why she helped people so much. To get their attention. And I hated that.

It was nearly two months since Euphe and I started this job. Now it was finally time to decide who got the job. We were called to the manager's office. The manager gave us both a letter and if it says NO, it means you are not hired. My heart was beating so fast. The job that I have always wanted. It will soon be mine. I hurried and open my letter. The moment I saw the word on my letter, my heart stopped. I had a momentary stroke. I cannot believe my eyes. How could that possibly happen? Tears were pouring out from my eyes and I could not think of anything at the time. What did I do wrong? Was I no better than Euphe? Why was a NO appearing on my letter? Why?

The answer soon became clear to me. I found out that before our probation ended, Euphe helped the owner of the company once. The owner lost his son in a shopping mall and coincidentally, Euphe was there. She helped him found his son and brought his son home. That must be it. As a return favor, the owner decided to hire her instead of me. I was so sure that my capabilities were beyond hers. So the reason she was hired instead of me must be because of that. That was totally unfair. It was not a competition after all. All along, I was fighting a losing fight. Only anger can describe my feelings. I stormed out of the office and swore never to come back.

As time passed, I eventually found another job. This time, I did not need to be on probation. My experience of it was bad enough. I did not need to get more hell in my life. The job was a sales executive. Part of my job needed me to go around places to sell a product. So, I was practically traveling all the time. Then there was one day, I forgot to send an important document to my client. So I got into my car and drove as fast as I can to give it to my client. He had to fly to another country that day and I did not have much time left before he leaves. On my way to the airport, there was traffic jam at the highway. I cannot bare to waste any more time so I used a shortcut. I had to go pass a forest. While I was driving, I saw a squirrel in the middle of the road. I stepped on the brakes immediately but it was not working. My car kept accelerating and I started losing control. My car headed towards a big tree and crashed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Euphe's face...

I slowly regained my consciousness after being in a coma state for almost a week. I could not remember clearly of what had happened to me. Then, the doctor came in my ward and told me I was involved in an accident and that I was lucky to have survived the explosion. What explosion? How could I possibly survived from an explosion? The doctor told me a girl saw me crashed my car and got me out before the car exploded. Unfortunately, the girl that helped me died from the explosion. The face I saw before passing out... I asked the doctor the name of the girl that died. The name that came out from his mouth was no doubt... Euphe. She was there because she climbed that mountain every weekend and the reason why she died was because she went back to the car and helped me get my documents out from the car. She knew it was very important to me. She died because of me...

Not long after I was admitted out of the hospital, I went to visit Euphe's grave. I could not believe that the once happy and nice Euphe is now buried in the ground. I was the cause of her death. If only I did not use the shortcut, that accident would never happen. I tried holding back my tears but I failed. I really regret that I hated her all those time. I thought she was just pretending to be nice to get what she wants. I was wrong. I blamed her for my own faults. She did not deserved any of my slander. She was a real nice person. Despite knowing I hate her, she still sacrificed herself to save me. I stood in front of her grave and made an oath. I would change my attitude and continue her good deeds. I will not let her death go to waste. From then on, I became like Euphe. I helped anyone that I see in trouble and smile all the time. Euphe truly is the one that influenced me the most. Rest in peace Euphe... my true friend.


End file.
